


Lace

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Happy birthday!!, M/M, THIS IS A PRESENT FOR FIN, basically lev and yaku wear panties and thigh highs, dirty talking, power bottom yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev was not sure what to make of this situation, nor did he know what Yaku thought. All he knew was that this was literally the most embarrassing situation the middle blocker had ever been exposed to probably in his life. He and Yaku were wearing matching kitty thigh-highs with the cat faces in front with a tail in back. Add on a pair of stiletto heels, a pair of black lacy panties attached to the thigh highs and you had both of their current attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

Lev was not sure what to make of this situation, nor did he know what Yaku thought. All he knew was that this was literally the most embarrassing situation the middle blocker had ever been exposed to probably in his life. He and Yaku were wearing matching kitty thigh-highs with the cat faces in front with a tail in back. Add on a pair of stiletto heels, a pair of black lacy panties attached to the thigh highs and you had both of their current attire.

Yaku decided to try and walk but sooner than later found out how much of a bad idea that was as his face went crashing right into Lev’s shins, leaving a considerably red mark that would without doubt bruise later. As he laid on the floor, face down, he wondered what else to do now that they were both wearing lacy panties and thigh highs.

Lev kicked off his stilettos, looking at the smaller libero laying on the floor. He picked him up and laid him on the bed, making sure the lace was covering him completely before he began doing anything.

Yaku looked up, tracing the outline of the taller, younger boy’s face, his lips curling into a smirk, his eyes glistening with something unreadable.

“Lev.. bet you’re gonna feel real good in my ass..hmm?” He started off his dirty talk like this, almost every time they’d done this. He knew even though Lev would never publicly admit to it, it turned him on like no other. 

Yaku gave thanks to the god of above that he wasn’t wearing a shirt at this moment as Lev’s hands started working their way up his chest, stopping to tease his little pink nub, with Yaku gasping as he felt the blood pool in his groin. The libero’s noises he was letting out were absolutely lewd, until the unthinkable happened.

The smaller boy got up and started shoving on Lev to lay down. The middle blocker looked confused but listened to his senpai as he laid on his back.

“Now that you’re on your back, what do you say we get rid of this shirt..huh?” Yaku started taking charge as he slipped the shirt off, kneeling at Lev’s side, cursing the restricting material while he kissed and sucked little hickies all down the taller teen’s body, before he slid the soft black lace to the side, always gasping when he saw the size of Lev.

He made eye contact and wrapped his mouth around the pink tip, enjoying the low moan that came out of Lev’s mouth. His hands were balled up in fists around the sheets as the warm wetness of Yaku’s small mouth was wrapped around him.

“Y...Yaku...I. I...want..” He tried speaking but placed his arm over his eyes, the pleasure being overwhelming.

Yaku knew what the taller one wanted but decided to deny him of it as he removed his mouth from his member, choosing instead to lick small trails down the middle blocker’s stomach and abs, stopping when he reached the top of the lace panties, licking the trail just across barely into the lace, wincing when the lace caught on his tongue. Lev shuddered, letting small squeaks out of his mouth. Yaku stopped licking and instead turned his attention to Lev’s neck. 

Lev squirmed, small mumblings coming from his mouth as he moved his hands to cover his quickly reddening face as the small libero working on slowly torturing him licked from his navel to his nipple, and when he nibbled softly on the small nub he swore he could — for the first time in his life — hear Lev cursing under his breath.

“Do you want me to start deepthroating you until you’re gagging?” Yaku asked this carefully, considering he wasn’t sure how far he could take the larger boy.

Getting a nod he took the tip and even more in his mouth until he was stuffed full. The noises that were coming out of Lev’s mouth were absolutely lewd, and he even sat up so that he could see what Yaku was doing.

When he met the boy’s eyes with tears springing at the edge of his eyes, he felt his self control go out the window. The blonde’s face was puffed out with the load of an organ in his mouth, and quite frankly it was a very arousing sight.

Lev used every ounce of self control he had to not thrust into the smaller teen’s mouth, but all hopes of resisting left when he accidentally ran his teeth over Lev’s shaft. Lev thrusted his hips into Yaku’s mouth. The libero gagged and looked up with teary eyes as he made coughing and sputtering noises. Lev heaved a sigh as he slid off of it and breathed.

Yaku sat and spread his legs a bit wider as he slid the panties down to his ankles, keeping the thigh highs on. Lev craned his head so that he could see what Yaku was doing as he spat on his fingers, running them along his own entrance as he slid one slick finger inside, making soft moaning noises and shuddering as that first ring of muscle was breached. This was the hottest thing Lev had seen yet and he stared intently, his face blushing as he realized what he’d need to do.

The smaller male slid in another finger, shuddering and moaning as it stretched him even more. He leaned against his fingers and squeaked slightly. He took them out and began thrusting them before adding another finger and hissing at the slight burn. He put his panties back on for the show, his erection being painfully secured by the thin lace.

Lev went to go help him but Yaku spit on his other hand and slid Lev’s panties off all the way to start lubricating Lev’s shaft. He gripped the hard shaft, giving it an experimental squeeze before running his hand up and down a few times to make sure it was slick enough. Lev moaned his name softly, and everything Yaku had been saving, every bit of strength was sucked from him like the last bit of a smoothie in a cup through a straw.

Once it was enough, the Libero got up and pulled his panties aside enough to show his stretched entrance. He guided Lev to him and took him in slightly, realizing just how bad the sting was. He hissed and tried to ignore it as he slid most of the way down. Lev made noises that could not be considered human as the short male landed with a thump on his knees. 

He moved his hips up and then back down, breathing heavily as the restricting panties rubbed against him, causing precum to leak from his already hard cock. He moaned out loud and made small squeaky noises. The tights were restricting as he started an even pace of beginning to ride Lev. 

A ripping noise occurred as the tights ripped at the knee. Yaku looked and through his moans and groans of thrusting up and down, his hips aching, his cock twitching with need he noticed it. 

“G-Guess I’m punk n-now…” He managed through dry heaving chuckles and heavy breathing. Lev would have laughed had it not been for the tight warmth around his leaking member. 

Yaku finally moved himself again, and again until his hips were sore. Lev made a noise in the back of his throat. “I-I’m g-gonna…!” He released inside the libero with a huge groan. Luckily Yaku had been holding back so after Lev had had his share, he released on the other’s stomach, the white sticky mess taking up most of the taller’s stomach.

Yaku got up, hissing as his hips ached. He was going to feel this when he woke up.

“I need a shower.” He started taking off his thigh highs but Lev stopped him. 

“Keep them on, I like you in them.” Yaku looked at the panties. They were ripped in a small place, wet and full of filth. A wet spot right under where Lev’s come was leaking from Yaku was becoming bigger as the white liquid came out of him.

Yaku wobbled over to where his boyfriend was laying down and licked some of the cum off of his stomach.

“I need to eat more fruit.”

The shorter male crawled into bed with Lev and fell asleep almost immediately, flopping over him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for Fin (@kuraryous) for their birthday!! Happy birthday it's just what you watched (I hope!!!)


End file.
